


Contract Negotiations

by Brenda



Series: Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor Auction, Blow Jobs, Charity Auctions, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Day Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is still Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"If I don't get my mouth on you in the next twenty seconds..." Steve shuddered and paused as he looked up at Bucky like an acolyte seeking favor.  "I need...can I?  Please?"</i>
</p><p><i>"God </i>yes<i>, anything you want," Bucky breathed, and lifted his hips so Steve could tug his slacks and boxers down to his ankles.  He was on board with anything – anything at all – as long as Steve didn't stop.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Contract Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



> Happiest of all birthdays to Cap, who asked for: _dirty-talking, controlling, top!Bucky and cockslut, insatiable, blushes-the-prettiest-shade-of-pink, bottom!Steve_. 
> 
> I _think_ I managed to get everything in there. ;)

Bucky wasn't sure what he'd done in a previous life to warrant The Best Fucking Gift of All Time (patent pending – he'd send his EA out to file the paperwork tomorrow), but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain. Even for a man of his status, used to the best of the best and assured of his place in the world, this was beyond fucking unreal.

Steve Rogers – Captain fucking America himself – was standing in front of him, in a beautifully tailored suit that showcased every bit of his magnificent body, having essentially just purchased Bucky for the night. Had just propositioned the hell out of him in no uncertain terms in front of witnesses. The most eligible bachelor in America, the man even the straightest of straight men would go to their knees for, was damn near vibrating out his skin with barely suppressed lust and looking at Bucky like _Bucky_ was his every wet dream come true. 

This was shaping up to be the best night of Bucky's entire life. Which, given Bucky's _very_ colorful history, was saying something. 

"C'mon," Bucky urged, gentling his grip on Steve's hand by the slightest of degrees. "Let's get the hell out of here. I've got an entire penthouse floor with our names written all over it."

"You know, it is kind of a shame," Steve commented, even as he followed Bucky's lead out of the crowded ballroom and into the main lobby of the hotel. There were people milling all around; at their arrival, a few started filming and snapping shots on their phones. But Bucky was well-used to the scrutiny, and the never-ending spotlight came with the last name. He was sure Steve had it just as bad.

"Shame about what?" Bucky absently asked, scanning the area for the nearest exit. His limo and driver should be waiting for him out front.

"Shame we're not testing out the bathroom stalls."

Bucky halted mid-step. Pivoted to face Steve, who was just staring back at him out of those gorgeously-lashed blue eyes. Calm on the surface – steady as a rock to any casual onlooker – but Bucky could see past all that to the undercurrents rippling just below the surface. Deep enough a man could drown in them, and way too much temptation to resist.

"Is _that_ what you want?" He crowded close. Close enough to feel the fast beat of Steve's heart against his own. Close enough to feel the heat of Steve's skin through the thin fabric of his shirt and jacket.

"You want the world to see me sucking you off, worshipping your dick?" Which he was dying to do, as soon as possible, but something about the way Steve was looking at him made him think there was something else going on. That maybe Steve was hoping for something different, something unexpected. "Or is it that you want the world to see _you_ on _your_ knees with another man's cock sliding between those pretty lips?" He dragged a thumb across Steve's bottom lip in emphasis, and got the sweetest moan in reply.

 _Interesting._ Seemed like the good Captain was hiding all kinds of needs under the starched façade he showed to the world.

"Is that it, sweetheart?" he crooned, playing a hunch. "You got an urge to put on a show? Suck me off all nice and sweet, let everyone here know how much you love choking on cock? I bet you do love it, don't you. I bet there's nothing you love more than being on your knees with a hard dick deep down your throat, isn't there?"

He got another moan and a jerky nod in response. _Jesus_. He was going to make the biggest endowment ever to St. Jude's Hospital for putting on this event.

"Tell you what." He moved even closer, blocked Steve’s view of everyone else with a subtle shift of his body. Gave that pouting mouth a lingering kiss that promised so much more. "Why don't you put on a private show just for me in the limo and I'll let you know if I'm ready to put you on display for everyone to see. Is that okay?"

Because no fucking way Captain America was truly serious about dropping to his knees in front of all these people. He had a sterling (some would say dull as hell) reputation to uphold, and the general public tended to like their heroes and superheroes nice and safe and wholesome as apple pie. Unless, of course, said superheroes were Tony Stark. But Steve was neither rich enough nor eccentric enough to get a pass.

But, despite that stodgy reputation, Steve clearly had a few kinks and fantasies he wanted to explore, and Bucky was selfish and arrogant enough to want to fulfill every single one of them. (And if Steve really _did_ have an itch to scratch on the exhibitionism front, there were a few clubs they could go to. Places where discretion was highly valued, as was anonymity.)

Steve's adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed and nodded. His pupils were so dilated, the black of them almost swallowed the blue. His face was flushed from his forehead to his neck and Bucky couldn't _wait_ to peel him out of that suit to see just how far down that flush went.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Bucky marveled. "I bet you're gonna be so good for me, aren't you?"

"You got _no_ fucking idea how good." Steve swayed towards Bucky, their lips and teeth and tongues crashing together the next moment, everything hot and slick and way too fucking much for where they were. Bucky wanted to spend a day, at least, just exploring Steve's mouth – the contours of it, what made him make those little moaning noises, what made him gasp in need.

Bucky was practically panting himself when they parted. His skin felt like it was on fire everywhere they touched. "C'mon, before I really do shove you to your knees right here," he said, and led Steve out of the foyer and towards his waiting limo.

Terry, his driver, hopped to attention, and opened the door. "Home, please, as fast as you can get us there," Bucky instructed, then slid onto the soft leather seats after Steve. And promptly lost every bit of breath in his lungs at the sight before him.

Steve had slithered to the floor, and was on his knees, all but crawling Bucky's way. He looked desperate, hungry, his fingers shaking slightly as he reached for Bucky's belt buckle. "If I don't get my mouth on you in the next twenty seconds..." He shuddered and paused as he looked up at Bucky like an acolyte seeking favor. "I need...can I? Please?"

"God _yes_ , anything you want," Bucky breathed, and lifted his hips so Steve could tug his slacks and boxers down to his ankles. He was on board with anything – anything at all – as long as Steve didn't stop.

Steve licked his lips, and leaned in, breathed deep. "Knew you'd be beautiful." He let out a happy sigh, then slid down, enveloping Bucky's cock in velvet wet heat.

Bucky immediately grabbed hold of Steve's head to hold him in place, and let out a litany of curses as Steve started to move. "God, you're so good, look at you, taking my cock like a champ... You're perfect, so good for me..."

Steve all but preened at the praise, tightened his lips, and curled his tongue along the shaft like it was a delicacy he wanted to savor. Every glide was obscenely hot and slick, and when Steve ran light fingers along Bucky’s balls, he saw stars. The frantic, choked, animal noises Steve made every time he took Bucky even deeper down his throat were the hottest sounds Bucky'd ever heard.

When Steve glanced up at him, his lashes were wet, and his face was flushed again. His lips were bruised and stretched wide around Bucky's cock, and Steve _still_ looked like he wanted more. Like he couldn't get enough; like he'd suck Bucky off all night if that was what Bucky wanted. He bobbed his head fast, then slow, licked all around the head, his throat muscles contracting on every slide, creating a wet vise. And every time he moaned, the sounds vibrated all along Bucky's length and down his spine.

Wherever it was Steve Rogers learned to suck dick, he'd taken the lessons to heart, because his fucking _mouth_ was so beyond amazing it wasn't even funny. 

"You're so fucking greedy for it, aren't you," he remarked, and carded trembling fingers through Steve's baby-fine hair. His breath hitched, caught in his lungs, when Steve moved lower, and started mouthing at his balls. Every flick of Steve's tongue sent liquid fire shooting through his veins. His skin was stretched so tight it felt like he was going to combust at any second.

"You taste _so_ good," Steve moaned, wrapping his forefinger and thumb around the base of Bucky's cock. Then he flattened his tongue over the head and lapped at the pre-come pearling in the slit, and it was too much, Bucky was _so_ fucking close already...

"Wanna mark you up, is that...can I...?"

" _Y-yes_." The word was choked out, a stuttered plea that tore through the last of Bucky's control. The first thick spurts of come hit Steve's cheek and jaw before Steve opened his mouth to catch the rest on his outstretched tongue. Bucky sputtered weakly as Steve closed his lips around the head to catch the last few stray drops.

" _Jesus_ ," he exhaled, slumping back against the seat. " _Look_ at you. God, you're just...come up here already so I can get my hands on you."

He patted his thighs and Steve straddled his lap – a heavy, furnace-hot weight on top of him. Their mouths met in another long, drugging kiss, and Bucky could taste himself, bitter and salty, on Steve's tongue. Steve moaned into the next kiss, making more of those gorgeously needy sounds, and rubbed against Bucky like he'd die if he couldn't get closer.

"Bucky, please... _please_." He gasped, strong hands spasming painfully tight on Bucky's shoulders. "I need..."

"Shh, I got you, sweetheart," Bucky murmured, finding just enough coordination to reach between them to tug at Steve's zipper and the button of his slacks. "You did so good for me, you were so good, now let me take care of you..."

Steve was just as proportional as Bucky'd hoped – he could barely wrap his fingers around the girth – and Steve made another whimpering sound when Bucky stroked up. "Real sensitive, aren’t you?" he asked, not really a question.

"Serum enhanced, ah...oh God," Steve choked out, and squeezed his eyes shut tight, like he was seeking some semblance of control. Which wasn’t remotely what Bucky wanted.

He dragged his thumb across the head and swallowed Steve’s gasp with a kiss. Used Steve’s pre-come as lube for his fist, dragged it along Steve’s length nice and tight. "You gonna come for me now?" he asked, with another sticky-hot kiss. "Gonna come all over my hand, mark me up like I did you?"

" _Fuck_...you..." Steve whined, needy and pained, and thrust his hips, met the slide of Bucky’s fingers halfway. He came almost immediately, spilling all over Bucky's fist and staining the bottom of his shirt. And the look on his face – reverent and slack and blissed out – was almost enough to get Bucky going again.

Steve slumped forward, buried his face in the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky held him through the aftershocks, crooning praise in Steve’s ear – _You were so good for me, so proud of you, my beautiful baby, can’t wait to get my mouth around you, worship you like you deserve_ – easing them both down until they stopped shuddering. Until the lassitude wore off and he could think coherently again.

"You good?" he asked, when Steve finally stilled against him.

"Y-yeah, uh, yeah, sorry if I’m too…" Steve made a move to scoot back, and Bucky stopped him with a shake of his head.

"I like you right where you are," he said, with another kiss. "But if you wanted to do me a favor, can you reach in that drawer right there and grab us a couple of wet naps?"

"Uh, sure." Steve rummaged in the drawer for a second, then pulled out a couple of packets. He handed one to Bucky, who took it with a smile of thanks.

He cleaned up his hand as best he could, and gave Steve a curious look. "Should I ask how long it's been?"

"Awhile," Steve mumbled, rubbing at the mess on his face with his own towelette. "It's, uh, a little hard for me to find anyone who can see _me_ and not the shield."

"I know the feeling," Bucky replied softly. Everybody wanted a piece of James Barnes the Third, eldest son and heir to the Barnes fortune and empire. The wunderkind maverick who'd broken from the family business to found his own very successful gaming studio and was a millionaire several times over in his own right. The renegade playboy who fucked models and starlets of both sexes indiscriminately, and who, according to the press, didn’t know the meaning of the word monogamous. No one wanted Bucky Barnes, the guy who liked cheap beer and baseball and cheesy holiday romantic comedies, and spent most of his time at his studio designing video games with people who only cared that he was damn good at his job. 

Steve gave Bucky a soft, sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I guess you would," he said, his eyes even bluer in the passing light of the streetlamps.

"How long's it been since you've been able to let go and give someone else the reins?" He busied himself sliding Steve's jacket to the floor while he waited for an answer. The thin material of Steve's shirt did nothing to hide the play of muscle underneath. He couldn't wait to get his hands and mouth all over every inch of Steve's body. Especially now that he knew Steve was a bundle of nerve-endings just waiting for the right stimuli.

"1945," Steve replied, his smile sheepish and charming as hell.

"Oh _man_..." Bucky let out a low, commiserate whistle. He couldn't even imagine. "Well, tonight's on me, okay? I want you to relax and let me take the wheel. I've got you."

Steve, surprisingly, didn't even hesitate. Just nodded and brought one of Bucky's hands to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to his palm. "One question."

"Only one?"

"Only one that matters right now," Steve said, with another smile. "What can I do for you in return? Maybe there's some way we can help each other out."

 _Huh._ If Steve meant what Bucky thought he meant, then Bucky was going to owe St. Jude’s a lot more than an endowment. Maybe a building or two, or an entire complex.

"You looking for some type of arrangement?" He wasn't remotely surprised when he got a nod in reply. "Well, I can't say it'll exactly be a hardship to be at your beck and call whenever you've got an itch to scratch."

In fact, the list of things he wanted to do and try with Steve was growing longer by the second.

Steve licked at his lips, the shine of them tempting and sweet. "Yeah, but what about you?"

What about him? It wasn't like he needed anything in the way of favors or material possessions, and he wasn't the type to want anyone beholden to him in any way. But maybe...maybe there _was_ something Steve could do for him. Something only Steve and that incredibly sterling and boring reputation of his could accomplish.

"How would you feel about being my very respectable date to a few family functions and official outings from time to time? Keep the paps at bay and the gossip about my wild ways down to a dull roar?"

Steve chuckled, low and rich. "So, I'll be your boyfriend, and you'll be my booty call?"

Well, well, Steve Rogers, with a quick wit and a devious sense of humor, in addition to the mad cock-sucking skills and very nice dick. He was a keeper alright. 

"Yeah," he said, with a laugh. "Something like that." 

"Deal." Steve leaned in, slid their lips together. Their tongues met, slick and cool, and Bucky relaxed into it, pulled Steve close and let him guide the kiss. He was more than fine with trading off however Steve wanted. In fact, he was beginning to think he’d be okay with anything Steve suggested, no matter what it was. Which was a definite first for him. 

They were still kissing, changing angles and learning each other, when the limo slowed to a halt. Bucky reluctantly pulled back. Steve's lips were shiny and reddened, and a possessive thrill shot through him at the sight.

"I've got a whole floor just waiting for us to take advantage..." he trailed off. 

Heat flashed in Steve's eyes. "What are we waiting for?"

He climbed off of Bucky's lap and they both quickly rearranged their clothes before exiting the limo. The ride in the private elevator to Bucky's floor was silent, but easy (in fact, Bucky couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comfortable _not_ saying anything around someone), and when the doors slid open to the spacious, professionally decorated living area, Steve didn't even blink. Friends with Tony Stark, Bucky reminded himself. 

"Nice view," Steve commented, nodding at the floor to ceiling window that covered one wall and looked out over the glittering nighttime view of New York. Then he turned back to Bucky, gaze hooded and hot enough to melt steel. "But I like the view I've got a lot better."

Bucky grinned, rakish and wide. "Flattery will most definitely get you laid." He stripped out of his jacket and finally took off his damn tie as he walked over to the bar. "Want anything?"

"Alcohol doesn't really affect me, so whatever you're having. But I'm partial to the taste of scotch."

"Scotch it is, then." Bucky poured them two generous tumblers and walked over to Steve. He was standing by the window, looking down at the street, his strong profile half-hidden in the shadows. He looked a little like a painting Bucky'd seen in an Italian museum of Apollo. Impossibly golden and beautiful, and equally impossible to attain.

Steve took the glass with a thanks and a smile that softened the austerity of his features. Made him human again. Albeit, _the_ most attractive human Bucky'd ever seen in person.

"Why me?" Bucky asked, knowing Steve would know exactly what he meant.

"No idea," Steve answered, with a small shrug. "I just saw you up on that stage and I _wanted_. Couldn't remember the last time I wanted anyone so much."

"Same for me. I couldn't stop staring at you." 

Had felt like he’d taken a punch to the gut, in fact. He’d wanted to leap right off the stage and then right into Steve’s arms and not let him up for air for about a month. He _still_ felt like that, which was another first. Normally, once he’d taken the edge off, he was able to disconnect. But every time he so much as glanced Steve’s way, he _wanted_ with that same overwhelming, visceral hunger he’d felt when he’d first laid eyes Steve, looking slightly uncomfortable and far too fuckable in his beautifully tailored suit. 

"Yeah, I noticed," Steve said, with a flirtatious smile that made him look like a mischievous schoolboy. 

"I guess I wasn't too subtle." But fuck it, subtlety was highly overrated. He'd never had much use for it. "How do you know you can trust me?"

Steve took a small sip of his scotch. "Because you know what it's like to have the world scrutinize your every movement, and judge you before you've ever even opened your mouth."

Kindred spirits. Maybe that's what they were. Or maybe this was simply a case of animal attraction, and they'd burn through it hot and fast, and have only pleasant memories to show for it. Either way, Bucky was willing to take that leap. He wanted to see just how far this connection between them went. Wanted to explore it a lot further, wanted a helluva lot more than he could ever remember with anyone else. "You have my word nothing we do will go beyond the two of us."

"I appreciate it." Then Steve gave him a small, knowing smirk. "And I promise to be the pillar of respectability when we're out in public together."

Bucky heard everything Steve was saying. And, more importantly, everything he _wasn’t_ saying.

"How well do you bruise?" he asked, and had the pleasure of watching Steve's eyes flash.

"Sadly, not very well at all anymore. But I used to bruise easily."

"That's a pity." Bucky polished off the rest of his scotch. "Maybe instead, I'll invest in a few plugs or toys for you for when we're out and about. Just to remind you how _not_ respectable you are under the mask you show the world."

Steve's eyes dropped to Bucky’s lips. "And could I do the same for you?"

"You can do whatever the hell you want to me." A promise freely given. A trust also freely given.

"And what about what I want you to do to me?" Steve asked, draining his own glass.

Bucky turned to face him and toyed with the edges of his collar. Met those blue eyes and that angular face and the ramrod straight posture, and _heard_ the request underneath it. "I will do anything to you that you want," he said, stressing each word. He wanted Steve's full attention for this. "As long as it doesn't put you or anyone else in true harm's way, you don't have to worry about limits or asking for the wrong thing, because there _is_ no wrong thing. _Nothing_ is off the table, as long as we discuss it first, okay?"

Steve shuddered and nodded, then leaned into Bucky's touch like he was starved for it. "What the hell did I ever do to luck into getting you?"

"Paid a hundred grand of what I'm assuming was Stark's money for the pleasure of my company," Bucky replied, just to get the laugh. "Remind me to send him a gift basket tomorrow as thanks."

Steve blushed and looked down at his feet. "I just hope you won't be disappointed."

So, there _were_ chinks in the armor. Places where even someone as confident and beautiful as Steve felt lacking. Oddly, the vulnerability made him even sexier. Made Bucky crave even _more_. 

"I think you're incredible," he said, stroking his thumb over the baby-soft skin of Steve's cheek. "You spend your life helping people. Saving them. Doing the right thing even when the right thing could get you killed."

"But that's not –"

"Let me finish," Bucky admonished, gentle, but firm. "I _also_ think you're the prettiest fucking thing I've ever seen when you've got my cock in your mouth. I think I can't wait to find out just how far down that blush of yours goes. I can't wait to make you scream for me, and I _really_ can't wait until you're so far under you forget what words are entirely. I want to take you apart in ways you've never even dreamed of, and I want you to feel safe enough with me to know that I will always, always take care of you after. Nothing about you could disappoint me, even if you tried."

"Bucky..." Steve's voice broke as his eyes fluttered shut, lashes fanning across the tops of high cheekbones.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay," he said, soft, intimate, drawing Steve closer. Offering himself as a cocoon, a haven from the rest of the world and their demands. "Let me take care of you. Let me tell you all the ways I want to make you feel good. You want that?"

Steve nodded, turned his head to press a kiss to Bucky’s palm. "Tell me." 

He moved his thumb to Steve's lips, and a warm, wet tongue flicked out to meet him. "I want you to get undressed, get yourself nice and clean for me and then meet me in my bedroom. You want me to tell you what I'm going to do after that?"

"Please," Steve moaned, and sucked Bucky's thumb further into his mouth.

It was hard as hell to concentrate, but Bucky gave it his best shot. "Gonna have you sit on my face so I can eat that gorgeous ass of yours out until your legs won't even support you anymore. Then I'm gonna flip you over and get my tongue good and deep all over again, fuck you just like that until you've come for me at least twice – as sensitive as you are, I bet you could probably come for me more than that, couldn't you?" he asked, darkly pleased when Steve just jerked out a helpless nod. "Gonna make a mess out of you, and then I'll use my fingers to open you up even more, just to make sure you can handle my cock."

Steve popped Bucky's thumb out of his mouth and grabbed hold of Bucky's hips, yanked him close. "I can handle anything you've got, I swear." His voice was a wreck already, and Bucky hadn't even done anything yet.

"I'm still gonna make sure," he said, and rubbed his crotch against Steve's so Steve could feel just how hard he was. How much he wanted everything he was talking about. "And then I'm gonna fuck you until you don't even know your own name, so hard and deep you'll swear I've crawled inside you, and _only_ when I've made you come again, when you're all sweaty and spent and lying in a pool of your own come, will I finally give you the gift of mine. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes," Steve moaned, leaning forward to nip at Bucky's lower lip. "I want it. All of it."

"Then that’s what you’ll get." Bucky was going to make sure neither of them would be able to _move_ after. 

He coaxed Steve's mouth open so he could slide his tongue inside, deepened the kiss until they were rubbing against each other like horny kids, the fabric of their slacks creating _just_ enough friction to make things interesting. They were both out of breath and clawing at each other when Steve pulled slightly away. 

"Can I…?"

" _Anything_ , remember," Bucky emphasized, bringing their hips flush against each other again.

"Can I return the favor tomorrow morning?" Steve asked, with another one of those sexy as hell, starving looks, like he wanted to devour Bucky one big bite at a time. "Wake you up with my tongue up your ass, then fuck you nice and slow, is that okay?"

"Sounds amazing." Bucky was half-tempted to bend over across the back of the sofa and order Steve to his knees right now. They had time, he reminded himself. And he had plans of his own. "Think you can fit that big dick of yours in me?"

The blush intensified, but this time, Steve met Bucky’s gaze with a hungry one of his own. "You saying you’re that tight?"

"Only one way to find out," Bucky said, with his best arrogant smirk. "Bathroom’s right there, and my bedroom’s right through that door. You’ve got five minutes."

Steve reeled Bucky back in for a hard, greedy kiss. "I’ll only need three."

Yeah, Steve was a fucking keeper, alright. Bucky couldn’t wait to get started.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Stephrc79](http://stephrc79.tumblr.com) for the beta!!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
